What No One Knew
by softballsweeti11
Summary: (Set in the marauders’ 7th year) Marauders- Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James, but there was another, one other, Head Girl and James’s best friend, Lily Evans. And though James doesn’t realize, Lily is desperately in love with him though he has a girlfriend
1. Hell, and then some

Name : What No One Knew

By: Softballsweeti11

Disclaimer: Of course I own Harry Potter! As you can see, I'm filthy stinking rich because of it, NOT! Everything (except parts of the plot) belongs to my idol and favorite author of all time, J.K. Rowling. So don't sue me.

Summary: (Set in the marauders' 7th year) Marauders- Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James, but there was another, one other, Head Girl and James' **best** friend, Lily Evans. And though James doesn't realize, Lily is desperately in love with him, though he remains oblivious to her secret pine for him. Britney, James' girlfriend on the other hand, has definitely noticed this. Being the wench she is, she of course retaliates.

Chapter 1

Hell (and then some)

_Lily-_

_Meet me you-know-where at __6:00__ tonight after quidditch practice. I need to talk to you, it's important._

_-Prongs_

Lily stuffed the note her owl, Karma, delivered and put it into her already bursting book bag and happily went back to her porridge. _What does he want to talk about? Why is it so important? WAIT!! Does he like me? Is he going to tell me? He must be! He must have dumped his bimbo bitch girlfriend, finally! _With that in mind, Lily's day was a real good one. She greatly anticipated the night's coming.

5:45 PM Gryffindor common room

Lily was looking exceptionally better than she usually was at night. She had taken an extra shower after classes so she could smell nice after a day of sweating over parchment practicing spells and doing homework. She was wearing more makeup than the usual lip gloss and she was wearing a cute green halter top that matched her eyes, brilliantly coupled with a black mini skirt that reached just about 4 inches above her knees. She wasn't as tall as James, so she wore some high rise black shoes, which made her about 2 inches taller.

She glanced at the clock and began to make her way down to the secret spot that only James and she knew about. They discovered it while walking around the grounds talking one time in 3rd year and hadn't told anyone else about it.

When either of them needed to talk or was upset, they'd find each other there. Lily made her way over to the stump which marked the opening. Just a little to the right you would see a hole and tunnel, barely big enough for two people to lay side by side, leading to a room similar to the Gryffindor common room, though on a smaller scale. She wasn't shocked to see James already sitting in a red armchair next to the fire he'd no doubt just conjured. Se sat in an armchair across from him as he noticed she was there.

"Hey, what's up?" Lily asked.

He stared at her, mouth slightly open. He finally regained his composure long enough to say, "Whoa, you. You look, beautiful, are you wearing makeup?" he asked, the gaping hole in his mouth growing larger by the second. She smiled.

"Yes, so, what did you want to talk about?"

"What? Oh, yeah." He said off-handedly. "Um…well, you see, Britney's been acting strange lately and I need your help trying to figure out why. Do you have any guesses? It's like half the time she ignores me and the other she's shouting at me for doing something, I don't know what, wrong."

Her smile faded quite quickly. Her happiness turned to anger. He was so clueless! ARGH! Not even answering his plea for help, she gave him a hurt and angry look before storming to the exit and silently climbing up, then stomping up to the castle.

James just sat there, confused as hell. _What the bloody hell did I do? Should I apologize? Girls are so complicated._

__

_        I should have known he didn't like me in that way! How could I be so stupid! He doesn't love me, all he cares about his "Britney." And she's nothing but dumb bitch! She's probably screwed every guy in school by now! The &%/ slut! _Lily counted to ten and took a deep breath. Aww…Screw the cleansing breaths! She stomped upstairs to her dorm, fell headfirst onto her four-poster bed and sobbed into her pillow. What did she care if anyone heard? Besides, most people were off taking part in a Dueling Club lesson in the Great Hall! A wave of anger washed over her yet again. Oh, Britney had it coming to her, starting tomorrow; Britney's life would become hell, and then some.


	2. The One Woman War

Name : What No One Knew

By: Softballsweeti11

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. I own the plot and any characters that you might encounter that were not in the 5 books that there are out. GO J.K. ROWLING!!!!! YEAH!!!

Summary: (Set in the marauders' 7th year) Marauders- Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James, but there was another, one other, Head Girl and James' **best** friend, Lily Evans. And though James doesn't realize, Lily is desperately in love with him, though he remains oblivious to her secret pine for him. Britney, James's girlfriend on the other hand, has definitely noticed this. Being the wench she is, she of course retaliates.

Chapter 2

The One Woman War

        Britney woke up the next morning with bright red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple stripes down her entire body. They wouldn't come off. Her hair was black, not blond and her nails were yellow with age that apparently occurred over night. Lily had snuck in and done this to her while she was sleeping the night before. Lily was so mad that night, she snuck into the restricted section of the library and looked up a spell she later put on Britney. The Stripes and all would not be removed until Britney and James had broken up. Then, if they ever got together again, Britney would turn into a walking rainbow again. She also decided to move things along by making it so James wouldn't want to kiss her, Britney would ALWAYS have the worst breath you could imagine!! _That should teach her to be such a bitch and be so mean to James!!! HA!_ Lily thought as Britney walked into breakfast that morning, shouting for James to come and help her and the Great Hall was ringing with laughter! James got up and helped her back out and into the Gryffindor common room.

Back in the Great Hall, laughter was finally dying down, but chatter could be heard and it all revolved around what had just happened.

Lily was smirking as she started on her bacon. Sirius was dumbfounded, who could have pulled this prank, if not the marauders? Then his gaze fell upon Lily, looking like, almost as if…then it hit him, square in face. Lily fancied James. It was a marauder that had done this, Lily! GO LILY he thought.

Lily looked at Sirius as she realized that she had been found out, just looking at his face, she knew that he knew she had done it. He then motioned for her to follow him out of the hall. He led her to the lake, where he looked her straight in the eye and asked, "Do you fancy James?"

What ever she thought that had been coming, that was not it. "Well…I-I…n-no…" Sirius laughed, "Yes you do! Wait, so you did that to Britney because you were mad at her! BRILLIANT! Wait 'til I tell James-"

"NO!"

"What? You think that he won't like you back?"

"Yeah, that, but then, I would rather wait until I could tell him myself and he realizes what a slutty bitch Britney is!"

"Whoa, geez Lils, count to ten or something"

"ONE…TWO…THREE…IT'S NOT HELPING!" she screamed.

"Listen, why don't you tell James you like him-"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Lily shouted.

"Fine, I was going to say, tell him you like him" Lily's eyes flared. "OR find a way to get Britney to snog some guy then have James walk in on her cheating on him!"

"Good idea. Who, when, and how should we set this up?" Lily asked, a marauder grin splitting her face.

"Oh, I've got the whole plan; you just have to wait for the first day of Winter Break."

"What, so soon? You can pull this off in 3 days?" Lily asked.

"Don't you worry, I'll have it ready," Sirius soothed her.

First Day of Winter Break

        Sirius had convinced James to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. Lily and Sirius were of course staying. And Britney and Frank were both staying, many thanks to Sirius, who had some strings pulled. Sirius had informed Lily that morning of the plan and both were grinning when they walked into the Great Hall for lunch. Much to Lily's disgust, James was sitting with Britney and both looking at each other lovingly; after all, it was the happiest time of the year!

A/N ok, so I'm so evil, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see how Sirius pulls the BIG prank off and what the prank is!

MUH HA HA! Toodles!


	3. The Letter

Name : What No One Knew

By: Softballsweeti11

Disclaimer: Let me ask you something, if I did own Harry Potter, would I spend all my time here, on fanfiction, writing disclaimers about how I don't own it? NO! I would be swimming in a giant pool with 15 waiters to cater to my every whim!! So, if you are so clueless as to not see that I don't own Harry Potter; please do not read my story as you're pea-sized brain would not be able to comprehend the text. Thank you for listening to heart-felt rant and not interrupting, please enjoy my story and DON'T SUE!!

Summary: (Set in the marauders' 7th year) Marauders- Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James, but there was another, one other, Head Girl and James's **best** friend, Lily Evans. And though James doesn't realize, Lily is desperately in love with him, though he remains oblivious to her secret pine for him. Britney, James' girlfriend on the other hand, has definitely noticed this. Being the wench she is, she of course retaliates.

Chapter 3

The Letter

"James! Wait UP!!!"

"What? Oh…hi Lily. What's up?" James gloomily asked an out of breath Lily.

"What's up? I'll tell you what's up! You've been sulking around for the past, what, 4 periods? What's up with that? Huh?" Lily had now regained her fiery self, she was very upset. James, the love of her life, was acting like no one else was around all the time!

"Why do you care?" James asked her moodily.

"I care because you are my best friend and I'm worried that something is wrong, so just tell me what's bothering you!" She commanded.

James looked at her with a very sad face and said, "Come with me, I'll tell you, but I don't want everyone in the whole damn school to know, you've seen how fast gossip travels around here." With that he walked away leading up to a room they had found in 3rd year, it was again, somewhat like a mini common room after the marauders had redone it. Ten minutes later, he stopped in front of the portrait of Baghdad the Bad, said the password (Jellied Slugs) and entered, Lily close behind. He sat down on a comfy red loveseat and so did Lily.

"It means a lot to me that you care about me, and worry about me, too, I guess, because that's the one thing I really need right now, a friend. Not Sirius, because he took it as hard as me, he's like my brother, now more than ever, since he moved in with us last summer. He just went up to our dormitory and he's probably still up there for all I know. I joined him for a while up there, he loved my parents as much as I did, and vise versa." James said slowly. Lily caught on and hoped he wasn't going to say what she thought he would. And he didn't, he pulled a letter out of his pocket, unfolded it, looked at it for a second or too, then handed it to Lily. As she read, the familiar feeling of tears rolling down her cheek came in full force.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

          _We regret to inform you that Mr. and Mrs. Potter were subjects of an attack on __Wilbellrien Road__ on 19, December this year. A funeral will be held for them on the 20 of December at Godric's __Hollow__Cemetery__. Dumbledore will-_

Lily looked at James; she couldn't bear to read any more. James leaned his head against her shoulder and cried, not sobbing, but just cried, his tears identical to hers. She tried to soothe both him and herself, she leaned her head on top of his and rubbed his back.

"It'll be okay…everything will be fine…Don't worry love, I'm here." She said. James noticed that she called him 'love' but didn't pay to much attention to it. He didn't actually mind, not at all, you could even say he like hearing her call him that.

He mumbled something against her shoulder, she picked his head up and he repeated, "Where will I stay, what will I do?" Lily didn't need to think twice, "You'll stay at my house this summer and then next summer we'll have graduated. My parents won't mind, they leave for Aruba the day after we get back and won't be back until August 22nd. And my sister Petunia is staying at her friend's house all summer because she wants to avoid me and 'any of my freak friends'." James was still crying, though silently now and at the sight of him Lily burst into sobs and she then buried her face into James's shoulder. They just sat there crying for the rest of the night, until they eventually fell asleep.

It was Remus who found them all snuggled up on the loveseat in the afternoon (It was Saturday, thank goodness) and decided to wait a little longer before waking them up. After five minutes of waiting, Lily awoke to find a smirking Remus and a peacefully sleeping James, all that was disturbed when she screamed at the sight of Remus watching her and James sleeping on a 'loveseat'. James immediately woke up and jumped about a foot into the air at the sight before him.

"Well, about time you two woke up, though I am sorry I ruined your chances of a morning snog." Remus commented with a grin and a glint in his eyes.

"It wasn't like that. We. - Nothing…-you thought what? "James stuttered while Lily's jaw scraped the floor. "We…I'm with BRITNEY!"

At the mention of Britney's name, Lily then got up, glared at James and stalked off through the portrait.

James looked at Remus confused and genuinely baffled. "What'd I do?"

"It wasn't what you did, it's what you said. Though…what did you two do?" that marauder grin flying back onto his face.

"Nothing happened, at all." James defended.

"Maybe that's the problem, nothing happened, did you snog her?"

"No!" James shouted.

"Did you at least kiss her?" Remus inquired.

"No." James said, calming down. "Why?"

"You're so blind James."

"What? No I'm not, not with my glasses at least."

"Not in that way!" Remus said.

"Then in what way?" James asked.

"If you honestly can't see, I'm not going to tell you. It's not my place. All I can do is hope you can realize, and tell you, to think stripes, lots of stripes." Remus left James to swim in his confused thoughts.

A/N does anyone get what's going on? I mean, it's so obvious! HEEHEE!!


	4. The Voice That Wouldn't Shut Up

Name : What No One Knew

By: Softballsweeti11

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? Are you people thick? Hello? Can you not see that I do not own Harry Potter? What is it with you mental psychopaths? Summer rocks! What is your problem? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! No matter how much I delude myself into thinking so. I am so hopeless, pity me, read my story, love it, review, and send flames, wait a minute…oops. Never mind, leave me to willow in my despair and ultimately fall off the cloud of life to my untimely doom. Do you see why I am a poet? I better write that down grabs pencil and paper and writes line down, mumbling to self parts of line …fall…cloud of life…untimely doom… Now all I need is to borrow some black nail polish from my best friend, Tia, and then I can go be one of those moody people who write tragic poems in little dimly lit coffee shops in suburbs of big cities sipping mocha lattes! Well…I can do the mocha latte… Remember…stay in school and don't sue!

Summary: (Set in the marauders' 7th year) Marauders- Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James, but there was another, one other, Head Girl and James's **best** friend, Lily Evans. And though James doesn't realize, Lily is desperately in love with him, though he remains oblivious to her secret pine for him. Britney, James' girlfriend on the other hand, has definitely noticed this. Being the wench she is, she of course retaliates.

Chapter 4

The Voice That Wouldn't Shut up, (and believe me, I tried.)

7:33 pm, Two days until Christmas

"James, all you alright?" Lily asked him the next night.

"What? Oh…yah, I'm fine, just thinking," _About you. _He thought.

"What was that last thing?" Lily asked. _About me, thinking about me? What about me? _She wondered.

James looked quite startled; _did I say my thoughts out loud? _

"Yes, you said something, are you okay?" Lily asked concernedly.

_No! Of course I'm not okay! I'm confused about what Remus said to me. _

"What did Remus say that's got you confused?"

_Don't think anything. Don't think anything. Don't think anything. Don't think anyt-_

"James, you're scaring me." Lily said tentatively, and looking at James as though she thought he was starting to go mad.

"I've got to go. Bye Lily-" James said as he got up and walked away hurriedly, leaving Lily confused, as Remus had done to him that very morning.

James sat in the Library. He wasn't reading, he wasn't studying, he was pondering what Moony had said. Think stripes? Not snogging Lily was the problem? Nothing was making sense anymore! HE WAS GOING BLOODY RAVING MAD!! CUKOO!! CRAZY!! LOCO!!! (El Polo Loco) CHICKEN CRAZY!!! WAIT…of course….i still don't get it. HEAVEN HELP ME!!

**Okay, not to worry, don't get excited. Just because James was thinking about you doesn't mean he LIKES you!**

_Oh of course it does! Honestly, how many romance novels have you read?_

**Way too many, in fact.******

_Right…STILL!!! I'm the voice in your head, and just like in the movies and the romance novels, I AM RIGHT!!! So why won't you bloody listen to ME!?!?!_

Zzz…ZZZ…**ZZZZZZZZZZZ**__

_I hear you already. Geez._

**Oh just shut up already.**

_Fine. Be that way, but when you start asking yourself questions about James, or anything, I'll be there. **MUH HA HA!**_

****

Wait…I'm getting something….what am I, a bloody Trelawney? God. Where was I…oh, yeah…I get it! Lily did the stripes thing on Britney! But why does Lily not like Britney?

_You are so dim-witted._

Listen…I know you were inside Lily's head; I do actually read the script! So, what is it? A new director's cut? Because I'm not liking it!

_No, the writer was having an off day…but the point is, I am here to gradually tell you, with lots of interruptions and dot-dot-dots that Lily is madly in love with you!! SEE!!!_

What happened to gradually? Dang, softballsweeti11 must be losing her touch!

I heard that James! So just shut up and listen to the godforsaken voice already!

FINE!! Evil lady.

Heard that too!

God! I just can't win can I?

_Nope. And believe me, I have tried. _

Wait! Did you say that Lily loves me?

_Duh.___

Oh…K. So what do I do about it?

You find it in yourself to dump Britney and realize that you ultimetly love Lily!!! breathes VERY heavily

Oh. HUH?

You are dim-witted aren't you?

And proud of it! So what is this about me loving Lily? I do?

Yes, you do! Think of the way her hair bounces ever so slightly as she walks, and how her smile brightens up each and every day of your life. How when you see her, your heart does a series flip-flops every time you see her!

Hey…that was my line.

So? NA-na-na-na-na! sticks out tongue

Wait! You don't have a tongue!!


	5. Sarcasm and Smirks

Name: What No One Knew  
  
By: Softballsweeti11  
  
Disclaimer: two words: don't sue, three words: I don't own, four words: (you see where I'm going with this...)  
  
Summary: (Set in the marauders' 7th year) Marauders- Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James, but there was another, one other, Head Girl and James's best friend, Lily Evans. And though James doesn't realize, Lily is desperately in love with him, though he remains oblivious to her secret pine for him. Britney, James' girlfriend on the other hand, has definitely noticed this. Being the wench she is, she of course retaliates.  
  
Author's Note (A/N): Thanks to all my reviewers! I didn't expect to get so much!!!! Thanks again! Now I would like to take this time and space to reply to the reviews, but I would like it known that I WILL read them, just, sometimes not reply to them. Though keep on the lookout!  
  
Lilchocolatechip011-in this story, she is a jerk! But one of my friend's friends is named Brittany, so, although the girl in the story is, the real Brittany isn't.  
  
SakuraTree101-I know, it does stink, I wish I had known that I could only submit one review per chapter, so I could be forewarned. But your idea is good, entering another review, just for a different chappie. And I know what you mean; I just REALLY wanted them to get together, thanks for the input!  
  
Aquariusbaby205-thanks, I'll try to fix it, no guarantees though, I mean, I'm still a little confused about posting my stuff.  
  
Tanya J Potter- thanks, and I originally put little separators in between the different views, but fanfiction deleted it. I think I will just write POV now.  
  
VoldemortsVeela-I love the pen name!!! What does uh huh mean?  
  
Mariel4- thank you, and...well, here's the next chappie!  
  
Amour-Lily-what does Amour mean? Thanks for the review!  
  
Pirate6girl-see you later! And get better soon!!!! MUH HA HA!!! PEN, FRINDLE!! And.....................black nail polish!  
  
And now...the chappie! (Below, you idiots!)  
  
Chapter Five Sarcasm and Smirks  
  
James was ecstatic. He could not hold in his joy! He was giddy! He was happy! He was...  
  
"Prongs! How are you doing?" Sirius said buoyantly.  
  
James sent him a death glare, "How do you think?" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, what's up dude, something is definitely bothering you, what is it?" Sirius asked seriously. (Pun intended!)  
  
"How would you feel if two girls both liked you, and you liked both of them?"  
  
"Oh...you mean like Michelle and Candy and Bunny and Karma?" Sirius asked James looked scandalized.  
  
"No. I mean, like two girls you CARED about, not your fan club."  
  
"Oh. Well, let's just say that I know something about Britney that will eliminate your problem, so don't worry yourself, just concentrate on the prank at hand." Sirius finished, and then he bounced out of the room, leaving James bewildered, a habit that was becoming most annoying to him.  
  
Lily was ecstatic. She could not hold in her joy! She was giddy! She was happy! She was...really, this way. (I'm not just being sarcastic) Why, you ask, because, it was coming, coming ever closer, closer than ever before, it was...the prank. The prank that had been put off in light of Jame's parents being kill-She wouldn't think about that. Sure, James was still upset, and you think her and Sirius heartless for planning to hurt his already wounded heart even more, but the truth was that every moment James spent with Britney, the more he was doomed to hurt when he did find out. So Lily and Sirius began to plan, they had postponed it far enough, now, the prank would take place the next day, Christmas Day, at 3:30 pm, starting in the Great Hall. Lily would be in the Common Room, reading. And Sirius would be...well, you'll soon know.  
  
"Is it ready? When is it going to be put into action?" Lily asked Sirius later that night.  
  
"It's almost done; I just need one more thing." He responded.  
  
"What? What do we need?"  
  
"Mistletoe, a hell of a lot of mistletoe," Sirius said, smirk among his dazzling facial features, not looking out of place on this young marauder.  
  
A/N- Sorry it was so short! I'll try to update as soon as I can! Maybe I can make a longer chapter, if I had some motivation...hint, hint. R & R please! Thanks! 


	6. Prank Part I

Name : What No One Knew  
  
By: Softballsweeti11  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own!!! Stop all you bloody lawyers!! I don't need you breathing down my neck! I DON'T OWN!! Geez...get a life why don't you....sorry.  
  
Summary: (Set in the marauders' 7th year) Marauders- Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James, but there was another, one other, Head Girl and James's best friend, Lily Evans. And though James doesn't realize, Lily is desperately in love with him, though he remains oblivious to her secret pine for him. Britney, James' girlfriend on the other hand, has definitely noticed this. Being the wench she is, she of course retaliates.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
I'd like to give shout-out (well, actually it's not a shout-out, more of a type-out, but whatever.) to my latest reviewers and I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner.  
  
Aquariusbaby  
  
Cap'n Jack  
  
Pirategirl  
  
I know I left out some parts to the real pennames, but, MUH HA HA! DEAL.  
  
Chapter 6 Prank Part I  
  
Recap:  
  
"It's almost done; I just need one more thing." He responded.  
  
"What? What do we need?"  
  
"Mistletoe, a hell of a lot of mistletoe," Sirius said, smirk among his dazzling facial features, not looking out of place on this young marauder.  
  
3:33pm, Prank Day  
  
"Is it really ready?" Lily asked Sirius, yet again.  
  
"All I have left is to wait and pray that they both come." He responded.  
  
"Great, so it's on. Though I might suggest we move the time to midnight in the astronomy tower" Lily recommended a sly smile on her usually angelic face.  
  
"Good thinking," Sirius commented.  
  
"I'll go send the letter to James, with any luck; he'll turn up on time." Lily turned and left the Marauder's common room and marched off to the owlery with a very smug expression on her face.  
  
James was sitting in the common room reading Quidditch Through the Ages when an owl soared through the open window on his right and landed gracefully on his knee. James reached over to take the letter when Britney's cat jumped up off the hearthrug and started to stealthily move its way to James's knee. At this the owl dropped the letter onto James's lap and flew out the window. Britney's cat, Heart, lay back down. James opened the letter and got a whiff of perfume, Lavender smelling perfume. There was a note written on an extremely small piece of parchment.  
  
James,  
  
Meet me in the astronomy tower at 12:30 tonight; I want to give you your Christmas gift.  
  
Forever yours,  
  
Britney  
  
James had a feeling it was going to be a very happy Christmas.  
  
11:30pm the alarm clock read. Lily was laying in bed, worried and anxious, she was afraid Sirius was going to screw all of this planning and hard work up. But she reasoned with herself, Sirius has done plenty of pranks, countless in fact, most much more complicated than this, surely everything would be fine. And with that, surprisingly, she fell into a very light sleep.  
  
Sirius was not nervous at all, everything was fine; the mistletoe was in spot and would be revealed when both Britney and Terry were in close proximity. Then every so often, a bunch of mistletoe would hover over either of their heads, alternating. Hopefully, Terry was as good a kisser and ladies man as many girls claimed him to be. Then, at 12:30am, half an hour after the first bunch of mistletoe had been deployed; James would show up at the astronomy tower and find them. Yes, all was going according to plan. 


	7. Everybody's Fool

Name : What No One Knew

By: Softballsweeti11

Disclaimer: Hey guys…you know I'm sorry about that last lawyer comment, right, RIGHT? AHHHH!!!! RUN!!!! Oh yeah, I don't own.

(lawyers stop running and brush lint off suits with smug faces)

Summary: (Set in the marauders' 7th year) Marauders- Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James, but there was another, one other, Head Girl and James's **best** friend, Lily Evans. And though James doesn't realize, Lily is desperately in love with him, though he remains oblivious to her secret pine for him. Britney, James' girlfriend on the other hand, has definitely noticed this. Being the wench she is, she of course retaliates.

AN: Just so everyone knows, this chappie is going to be kind of a songfic because I LOVE Evanescence!!!!!

To: Heavenly Queen of Darkness- how do you know she won't cheat on him? MUH HA HA!!! By the way, nice pen name!

Chapter Seven

Everybody's Fool

Dear Britney,

Meet me in the Great Hall at 12:00 am tonight.

Love,

James

**Dear Terry,**

**Meet me in the Great Hall at ****12:00am**** tonight.**

**Love,**

**Your Secret Admirer**

perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that  
  
never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she  
  
never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie  
  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore  
  
it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

The Great Hall- 12:01 am

Two hands clapped over her face.

"Guess who?" a deep voice said behind her.

"James?" Britney said excited.

"No…Terry…" he said confused.

"What are you doing here?" Britney asked.

"You mean you aren't my secr-hey, where did that come from?" A giant bunch of mistletoe mysteriously appeared over their heads.

"What-"Britney was cut off by Terry kissing her on the lips sweetly.

"You do know you're really beautiful?" he asked.

Britney responded to that by leaning up and kissing Terry.

"Do you want to go to the Astronomy Tower?" He asked between kisses.

"You know it." She choked out.

The giant bunch of mistletoe was hoisted up by Sirius. Stage one-complete.

Gryffindor common room- 12:25 am

"James, where are you going?" Lily asked what appeared to be thin air half-interested, while reading her science fiction book, _The Village_, for the second time.

"Damnit" James said as he stepped out from underneath his invisibility cloak.

"So where are you going?" Lily repeated.

"Astronomy Tower and I'm late! Britney hates when I'm late!"

"Well, we wouldn't want to keep Britney waiting do we?" Lily asked glaring. James missed the sarcasm, and threw on the cloak.

"You should go to sleep, it is late," he said.

"No, I think I'll go to the hideaway," she said, dog folding her page and walking out the portrait hole without saying goodbye.

James stared into space for a second then donned his invisibility cloak and walked out the portrait hole after whispering the password, (Count Dracula) and sending the Fat Lady running to the next portrait in fright.

Astronomy Tower, 12:35 am

Britney and terry were snogging on the window seat when the door opened seemingly by itself and then closed almost right away accompanied by a loud thumping. Terry and Britney didn't notice anything, too engaged in their own activities. James had walked up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower with a spring in his step and high spirits, but those spirits were crushed and grinded in to the ground when he opened the door to see Britney and Terry kissing the daylights out of each other. He slammed the door and ran down the and to the hideaway, looking for solitude, forgetting Lily was there.

He dashed in.

"James! What's wrong?" she asked, but James was in no state to explain what had happened.

"Shh… its okay…everything's going to be alright…don't worry" she continued to hug and comfort her depressed best friend. He fell asleep after a while. Lily watched him sleep for a few minutes then quietly levitated him and put him into his bed. _He looks so handsome_, she thought. Before she knew what she was doing, she bent over and kissed him on the lips.

"Goodnight James," she whispered to him as she slept. She turned to leave. "Goodnight Lily," he said. She ran down the boy's dormitory stairs and ran up to her dorm, collapsing on her four-poster, crying. News had traveled fast about Britney and terry and Britney's betrayal to James. No one would talk to them. The Marauders were friends of everyone. (Except those bloody Slytherins!)

The next day Lily did everything in her power to avoid James, even though James was trying to find her. At night, Lily had finally relaxed, thinking she had escaped James for the day, but she was wrong, James was determined to talk to her, and James usually got his way. . . . . .

Something knocked on the dormitory window. Thinking it was an owl, she opened the window lazily, when she opened it though, a boy flew in on his Shooting Arrow and before Lily could yell, clamped one of his hands over her tiny mouth.

"It's me, don't scream!" James said. He moved his hand.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"We need to talk," he said, "But not in here, let's go to the hideaway." He finished.

He grabbed Lily (she protested, but lost, after all, James was strong after a life of quidditch) and put her on the broomstick and flew out the open window.

At the hideaway

James sat on a couch by the fire; Lily sat on the other side, two feet away.

"We need to talk," he repeated.

"About what?" Lily asked, knowing what was coming.

"The kiss," James said, not meeting her eyes. Lily's bright emerald orbs glazed over with condensed sadness. (A/N for those who don't know, that means tears.)

"I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. Bye James." Lily ran out the entrance, she couldn't hold back the salty droplets which now were flooding down her cheeks as she ran.

It took a few seconds for what happened to sink in for James. Then realization set in. He loved Lily. He always had. He remembered she had just left. He ran after her, but she was no where to be found. He resolved to talk to her tomorrow.

For the second time in a short period of time, Lily Evans fell onto her bed sobbing; only this time, her sobs were heard. Her roommates came and sat by her, attempting to comfort her but getting no response except more sobs and a "GO AWAY!" They obliged. Lily cried until she could cry no more.

The next morning she got up extremely early, went to breakfast before all other students, and then slipped away to her first class, where she sat in the very front of the class between two Ravenclaws. She left her class before James could catch up to her. And so it went on for the rest of the day, and the next and the next, on the fourth day, she took a risk and went to the library. She was reading Hogwarts, A History when the cold voice of Bellatrix Black and her doomsday posse were heard.

"Hello mudblood, why are you all by yourself," Bellatrix drawled. "Where's your boyfriend, Potter?" Lily clenched her fists. "Ooh! Touched a nerve, have we?" Lily bit her lip and gave a small cry. "Aww…maybe Potter will kiss your boo-boo." Lily punched her in the face. She staggered, then pulled her wand out and pointed it at Lily, her posse did the same. Lily had no time to draw hers. _This is not good_, she thought.

"You'll pay for that, bitch!" Bellatrix snarled.

"Go to Hell." Was Lily's response.

"Avada K-" Several beams of light hit Bellatrix and her cronies before she could finish. But three people managed to hit Lily with a stunner at the same time, before Bellatrix's lackeys all fell in turn. Lily was just able to see her rescuer's muscular body before she was hit. She slipped into unconscious before she could see who it was.

A/N: I AM SOOOO EVIL TO LEAVE IT HERE, but oh well. So who do you think the rescuer was? Find out in the next chapter of…What No One Knew


	8. Going Under

Name: What No One Knew

By: Softballsweeti11

Disclaimer: ……………………………………

……………………………………………………

………………………………………………don't own

……………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………gotcha!

Summary: (Set in the marauders' 7th year) Marauders- Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James, but there was another, one other, Head Girl and James's **best** friend, Lily Evans. And though James doesn't realize, Lily is desperately in love with him, though he remains oblivious to her secret pine for him. Britney, James' girlfriend on the other hand, has definitely noticed this. Being the wench she is; she of course retaliates.

Here it is…

Chapter 8: Going Under

**_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming Deceiving and Bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me  
(I'm going under)  
Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
I'm dying again I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under _**

"James?" Lily asked groggily as she awoke.

"Potter?" a voice said, confused.

Lily opened her eyes to see the face of her rescuer. She got a great surprise when she saw a Ravenclaw prefect, Brian Wood. (Oliver Wood's father…duh!) He was Quidditch Captain, had black hair, brown eyes, and a muscular body. He was a chaser for his house team. Any girl would be happy to go out with him, but Lily was expecting to be rescued by someone else. Namely…James Potter, just like in all the fairytale books she read as a child. Her prince would come and save her and they would live happily ever after, and all that stuff. She was so lost in her la-la land; she was taken aback when Brian spoke.

"Lily, willyougooutwithmenextHogsmeade?" he said so fast he slurred his words.

"…Sure, see you at noon in the Great Hall on Sunday." She said with only a moment's hesitation. She waited for his reaction. None came. He seemed to be in a state of shock. He stood up and walked outside the hospital wing. Once outside the doors, Lily heard an unmistakable "WHOOP!" She smiled. Maybe her Prince Charming wasn't James, after all. It was time to get over him, for good. And speak of the devil; James argued his way into the Hospital Wad. He ran to her side and Madam Promfrey threw up her arms in defeat and walked away.

"Lily, are you okay? What happened? All I heard was that you were here. What happened?" he said in a flourish.

"Why do you care James?" she asked sincerely.

"Because…listen, will you go out with me next Hogsmeade weekend?" James asked.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I already have other plans."

"Blow them off, we'll go as friends"

"But we aren't friends James, not anymore." Lily turned her back to him.

"But Lily-"

"OUT MR. POTTER! MISS EVANS NEEDS HER REST! GOODBYE!" Madam Promfrey pushed him out the double doors. Defeated, he walked away.

Hogsmeade-Sunday

Noon in the Great Hall.

"Ready to go?" Brian asked.

"Yes." Lily responded.

Brian offered his arm, Lily took it and they walked down the outside stairs and in to the carriages that blended in with the white snow behind it. It was a beautiful day out. Like a storybook Christmas break. Light snow was falling on the heads of countless couples strolling about Hogsmeade, holding hands, occasionally pecking each other on the lips before continuing walking. Lily shivered; Brian noticed this and draped his cloak over Lily's shoulders. She pulled it tighter around her and said "thanks."

Behind them, in his invisibility cloak, James growled in the back of his throat as he watched this exchange. He had followed them out of the Great Hall all the way to out here, and he was, for lack of a better word, mad. He followed carefully as they walked into Honeyduke's.

Lily gathered a small bag of fizzing whizzbees and sherbet balls before heading up to the counter with Brian to pay for her selection. When they got there, Brian wouldn't let her pay for it and insisted that he pay for her candy himself. Lily reluctantly gave in after awhile. She muttered a shy "thank you" as she was handed her bag of sweets.

Outside, he stopped and looked at her. "What would you like to do?" he asked politely.

Despite the extra cloak she was still rather cold. She thought of warmth spreading through her body as she sipped her butterbeer. "Er…how's about a butterbeer?"

"Good idea, let's go!" He seized Lily's hand and gently pulled her along the path to the Three Broomsticks. They slowed to a walk and James noticed with loathing that Lily's hand was still in Brian's and she didn't seem to dislike it. James became, if possible, even madder. James almost pounded Brian right then and there when he held open the door for Lily and said, "Ladies first." This caused her to blush. He followed them in. They sat in a small table in the back corner of the room where there weren't as many people. Lily muttered a quick spell that moved a small Christmas tree directly in front of their table, hiding them from most people's views.

"There, now we can talk, oh, right after I get up some drinks!" Lily said, getting up.

"No, I'll get them!" Brian said, standing up too.

"Don't be silly, you paid for my candy, now I'll pay for your butterbeer! Sit, I'll be right back!" She left before he could protest any further.

Lily finally came back and handed a drink to Brian as she sat down. She said "So tell me about yourself."

"There isn't much to tell, I'm in Ravenclaw and I'm Quidditch Captain, I'd much rather hear about you." He finished.

Lily blushed scarlet before beginning to talk about herself. _What does she see in this guy? He's such a ladies man! I never made her blush scarlet,_ he thought bitterly.

Brian lifted his drink and James noticed the opportunity and struck. He knocked the drink ever-so-slightly so it spilled on Brian's shirt. His plan backfired though, instead of them ending their date, they just got some water and cleaned off his shirt before leaving. At the park, James stood nearby under the protection of the invisibility cloak while the two sat on a bench. "You know, Lily, I had a really great time today."

"Me too, Brian."

"So…would it be okay if I kissed you?" he asked nervously.

"Sure…it's okay."

They leaned in and kissed. James was gone in a flash.

They pulled away, almost instantly. "Brian, you're really nice and all-"

"But there just wasn't-"

"Any fireworks." They finished together. They got up.

"Did you get the feeling that someone was here? Throughout our date? I mean, I know I didn't spill that drink on my own accord. And I could have sworn I heard footsteps behind us. Anyways, I'll see you around, thanks for a good date." He got up to leave and kissed her on he cheek, as it was only polite.

Lily was burning up with anger. She was going to find James Potter and his invisibility cloak. Heads would roll...........

"James? What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"Just Lily," he said depressingly.

"With you, nothing is ever 'just Lily'. Now what's happened, mate?" James told Sirius all the events started with him finding Britney and Terry to leaving Hogsmeade a few minutes ago.

"Come on, mate, let's go down to the Common Room," and so they did. Five minutes later a furious voice erupted from the portrait hole.

"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!"

"Uh-oh," James and Sirius said simultaneously as Lily Evans came into view, looking madder than hell.


	9. Going Under II

Name: What No One Knew

By: Softballsweeti11

Disclaimer: I don't own, and if you ask me again I'll…do something bad like, paint your house purple! PURPLE ROX!

Summary: (Set in the marauders' 7th year) Marauders- Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James, but there was another, one other, Head Girl and James's **best** friend, Lily Evans. And though James doesn't realize, Lily is desperately in love with him, though he remains oblivious to her secret pine for him. Britney, James' girlfriend on the other hand, has definitely noticed this. Being the wench she is; she of course retaliates.

Ok, so…

Recap:

**_"JAMES HAROLD POTTER!" _**

****

**_"Uh-oh" James and Sirius said simultaneously as Lily Evans came into view, looking madder than hell. _**

****

break - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9: Going Under Part II

"HOW DARE YOU? SPYING ON ME, YOU DISGUST ME! JUST…JUST…BURN IN HELL!" Lily yelled at James. _Lily, cussing?_ He thought. She stormed to the portrait hole, then turned and yelled, "You think your so cool, with all your pranks, yeah, well I've got a prank for you!" she then muttered a few well-choiced words and pointed her wand at him. He turned pink, couldn't speak, had a mushroom growing out the top of his head and was wearing a diaper over his clothes. Everyone cracked up in laughter, some even rolling on the floor. "NEVER SPY ON ME AGAIN, YOU PIG!" Lily stomped out, scaring a group of first years who had just come in.

Sirius pulled James into a corner of the room, he muttered the counter-curses, and James slipped off the diaper.

"She hates me!" he said hysterically.

"Why do you care so much? Do you like her?" Sirius asked, knowing fully well that Lily loved James and vice versa. Sometimes playing matchmaker is so hard.

"I love her." James confessed.

"You love her? You LOVE her?" Sirius said happily, inside he was doing his happy dance. James loved Lily, Lily loved James, now all that was left was to figure out how to get them to realize this, now that all that love business was taken care of.

"Yes."

"She doesn't hate you, she's just mad at you. In fact, she-no, it's not my place to say. You'll figure it out in time, James" Sirius left the corner.

break - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lily's POV

_I can't believe it. After all these years, he finally knows, thought I do wish he had been told differently. And he spied on me! I guess he doesn't love me back,_ she thought. Eventually her sobs drowned out her thoughts.

break - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

James POV

She doesn't love me back. She hates me. I need some more time to think. . . . .

His feet carried him to the broom shed outside on the Quidditch Pitch. He jumped on one and flew to the Astronomy Tower, where his life first started to crumble apart. He was floating below the roof of the tower when Lily came falling off it, plunging to her death.

Blurring and Stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under

He went into a dive, caught her and pulled her on to the broomstick. "No! James, let go of me! I want to die! Let me go!" she struggled against his strength. "I'm not letting you go, never again, I love you, Lily Evans, and I'll never let you die!" he yelled. She stopped struggling.

"You what?"

"I love you." He said to her.

"Put me down, please."

"No."

"Please, I won't try to kill myself." James slowly put her down on the ground.

"Thank you, now I can do this" she leaned forward and kissed him roughly.

"I love you too, James." Lily said.

A/n THIS IS **_NOT_** THE END! Short, I know, sorry about that!

Next time on… What No One Knew

_"Lily, I have to fight! I love you with all my heart, but I have to go, I have to help!" _

_"James, why did you leave me? James!" She sobbed. _


	10. Dreams?

Name: What No One Knew

By: Softballsweeti11

Disclaimer: I don't see the point in writing this anymore, but…I don't own.

Summary: (Set in the marauders' 7th year) Marauders- Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James, but there was another, one other, Head Girl and James's **best** friend, Lily Evans. And though James doesn't realize, Lily is desperately in love with him, though he remains oblivious to her secret pine for him. Britney, James' girlfriend on the other hand, has definitely noticed this. Being the wench she is; she of course retaliates.

SSSSSSSS

Chapter 10

The full moon was bright overhead as a battle raged.

"Lily, I'm going to fight," James said to her.

"What?" she asked bewildered.

"I have to go, I have to!" he pleaded.

"No, James…I need you here! Please don't go!"

"Lily, I have to fight! I love you with all my heart, but I have to go, I have to help!"

"Then I will go with you!"

"No! I don't care if I die out there, as long as you are safe. You have to stay here!" He walked to the edge of the protection charm dome.

"James, please. They're fighting a hopeless battle, we can't win this time. Please stay here. PLEASE!"

"NO! Lily, I love you…" he walked out into the crossfire of colorful streams of light flying everywhere. He turned, ducked under a red beam headed for him and sealed the dome so she couldn't follow him. He did not acknowledge her pounding fists from the inside of the see-through dome. He could not hear her sobs, her screams, her pleads and her prayers. He kept walking, into the battleground, and he fought, he fought for the Light side, he fought for his family, he fought for his friends, but most of all, he fought for Lily.

-Break-

Lily watched, powerless, as all she knew, all she loved, fought, they fought so she could live, to fulfill a prophesy that only was known to few, and the guilt was beyond anything that she, or anyone else could imagine. She watched as her Albus Dumbledore fought Tom Riddle, or Lord Voldemort. She watched as Sirius fought his own brother. She watched as James fought Bellatrix, and Remus fight Malfoy. She watched as Peter and countless others fought. She watched as they lost as well. She was the one who had to stand by and watch all of her friends fall to the ground, and their death. She watched as Voldemort and his remaining followers apparated out of sight. And Dumbledore look around at all those who were dead with a look of sadness, anger, and grief. Oh the grief. Lily felt all of it too. Dumbledore lowered the shield that protected her and once protected James. But James was no longer protected. She ran to his body and held his lifeless face to her and rocked back and forth slowly as she sobbed and wailed, "James, why did you leave me? James!" The dead were taken away, but still she sat with James. "James, why? James!"

"JAMES!!" she yelled to the dormitory. Was it a dream, she couldn't be sure. She ran up to the boy's dormitory. The 7th year beds were empty and the full moon shone through the window and cast an eerie pale light over her. Her face drained of color she ran out of Gryffindor house and onto the grounds, forgetting she was still in sleepwear. She looked around, and saw the strangest group of animals. A great black shaggy-haired dog, a very small rat that she would not have seen for had there not been moonlight, and…she went rigid, a werewolf. She backed up into a shadow, not wanting to be seen. And, a beautiful white stag. All thoughts of why she was even out there were shoved out of her mind as she saw this proud animal. Gleaming in the moonlight, its body glassy coat was actually giving off a faint glare. She saw them approach the Whomping Willow, yet they it did not lash out at them, it froze. The animals went down into what appeared to be a tunnel. Several minutes later, the dog, stag, and rat reappeared. Once out of reach of the branches, they transformed into Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. _Oh, this was grand, this was **grand**_ she thought. Many wild ideas, all involving blackmail, ran through her head. She finally settled for ultimate humiliation on James's behalf. Yeah, blackmail was good, but humiliation, yeah, that was even better. She hurried off into the castle.

SSSSSSSS

A/N: okay, so I decided that anyone who wants me to update sooner, will have to deal with a shorter chapter as I am not so good at typing fast. SORRY!

Next on…What No One Knew:

"James! That's so despicable! EWW!!"

"I can't believe you got Lily pregnant!"


	11. WHAT!

Name: What No One Knew

By: Softballsweeti11

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Got it? Good.

Summary: (Set in the marauders' 7th year) Marauders- Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James, but there was another, one other, Head Girl and James's **best** friend, Lily Evans. And though James doesn't realize, Lily is desperately in love with him, though he remains oblivious to her secret pine for him. Britney, James' girlfriend on the other hand, has definitely noticed this. Being the wench she is; she of course retaliates.

-=- 

Chapter 11

WHAT?!

"Hi James," Lily said, walking up to him the next day.

"Hi."

"James, you love me right?"

"Yes." He gulped. Nothing good could come of this...

"So if you had a child, what would you name it?" she asked.

"Huh?" He didn't get where she was going with this.

She sighed. "What would you name your kid if it was a boy?"

"I don't know, Harry. I always liked that name. Why?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later when there aren't other people around. Bye," she left.

James turned to his friends. Sirius, Remus, and Peter looked at him, disgusted.

"James! That's so despicable! EWW!!" Sirius broke the awkward silence.

"I can't believe you got Lily pregnant!" Remus shouted. Luckily, no one was around the common room at the moment, they were all eating breakfast in the great hall.

"You...and Lily-that's just...Ew!" Peter stared at him with a look of disbelief.

James rolled his eyes. It was a very girlish thing to do, but the time called for it. "You guys, I can't believe you thought I would do that to Lily. You should have known I wouldn't-won't. We haven't slept together you prats!" James yelled at them. They calmed down at the last sentence, not taking offense at the insult.

"Thank goodness!" Remus muttered.

"Well, then what was she going on about?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, I don't know, but...hang on; I'll be right back after I ask her." James left and the Common room was silent, until Sirius noticed this and started singing old Beatles songs horribly.

-=- 

"Lily! Hey lils wait up!" James called after Lily. She was on her way to the Great Hall when he caught up to her and pulled her into an empty classroom off to the side.

"What was that all about back there?" James asked her, staring into her eyes for some sort of answer. She stared back and said, "well, you see James, I was(she changed her story a bit as she wasn't exactly allowed to be out side on the grounds late at night)looking out my window when I saw a most peculiar group of animals heading towards the Whomping Willow from the Forbidden Forest. Then, much to my surprise, the tree froze and the werewolf and its three comrades went into the ground by some sort of tunnel I presumed." James paled more and more at these words. Lily continued to recount her sightings. "Then, after a short period of time, three of the animals returned. The stag, the dog, and a rather plump rat." She decided to cut it off there. "As I was observing the stag, I wondered what I should name it, and as much as I like the name you picked out, I prefer 'James' See ya' _Prongs_." She walked away to the Great hall.

-=- 

-Back in the common room-

"WHAT?!"


	12. THe Life of Lily

Name: What No One Knew

By: Softballsweeti11

Disclaimer: "Well, I must say Mrs. Rowling, I absolutely adore your books, and I'm quite sad that **_I don't own_** them! So, tea next Saturday? Yes? Smashing. Toodles!"

Summary: (Set in the marauders' 7th year) Marauders- Peter, Remus, Sirius, and James, but there was another, one other, Head Girl and James's **best** friend, Lily Evans. And though James doesn't realize, Lily is desperately in love with him, though he remains oblivious to her secret pine for him. Britney, James' girlfriend on the other hand, has definitely noticed this. Being the wench she is; she of course retaliates.

A/N the songs are in italics. The first one is My Immortal by Evanescence and the last one is Tourniquet by Evanescence.

Chapter 12

The Life of Lily

Two months after Lily found out the Marauder's secret

"James, can I talk to you? Just a moment…" Lily said, trying to pull him away from the rest of Marauders and out of the common room.

"Yes, Lily, you wanted to say something?" He said, as Lily was just standing there, very nervous.

She looked hesitant, but eventually she came to and blurted out, as though trying to get it over with, "I can't be with you anymore James. I can't love you. Bye." She took advantage of his shocked state and ran away. James just stared at where she was standing before and therefore missed the silent tears running down Lily's face as she left. He absent-mindedly patted the pocket of his pants where there was a small box hidden away, and walked back to the common room, not noticing as he pummeled through a group of first years on the way back.

Lily tried to compose herself as she walked down the tunnel to Hogsmeade.

_Don't cry. You can't let the premonition come true. What would grandmamma say if she were alive? 'You can change the future; it rests upon your choices.' You can't let James die, you did the right thing. You have this gift for a reason, you have to save James. If you really love him, you'll let him go. _

Each minute of each passing day seemed pointless to James. Without Lily in his life, it all meant nothing. The only thought that kept him going, was the thought of the marauders, the only ones he had left. Lily wouldn't even look him in the eye, and all attempts to win her back, or get her to go out with him again were pointless too. His heart was beyond broken, it was shattered. And the only who could fix it, the only one who held all the pieces, was Lily. _Lily can't love me? What's that's supposed to mean? Is there something wrong with her? Is there something wrong with me? _He summoned the Library's book of reference. As he got it, he began to search under Lily Evans, but it came up empty. After trying Evans, Lily, and getting no response, he started to page through the book for her picture. After a couple of minutes of searching, he came across her picture, but it wasn't her name. He knew that he couldn't have mistaken her picture for someone else's, no one else had that particular shade of color in their eyes, nor paired with the flaming red hair. The name that was there was Lily Trelawney.

The card read:

Birth Name: Lily Trelawney

Date of Birth: January 15, 1960

Gender: Female

Birth Parents: Luci Trelawney(1930-1960)

Robert Trelawney(1930-1961)

Sibling/Siblings: Sibyl Trelawney

Legal Guardians: Jim Evans (uncle)

Carol Evans (aunt)

Sibling/Siblings: Petunia Evans (cousin)

Bio: Luci Trelawney died giving birth to Lily and Robert Trelawney committed suicide shortly after his wife's death. Lily Trelawney was taken in to live with her cousin and her family after their deaths and lost contact with her sister, who was sent to live with another relative. Lily and her sister are the last remaining seers of the Trelawney family, and are descendants of the great seer Cassandra Trelawney, their grandmother. Her name was changed to Lily Evans later on in the year.

James ran back to the common room to see Lily reading on a small red couch. "Why? Why can't you be with me?" he asked her.

Lily was amazed at the straightforwardness of it all. But she knew what she had to do. She calmly answered, "I just can't, it's confusing."

"CONFUSING! DON'T TALK TO ME ABOUT 'CONFUSING'!"

By now the whole common room was watching with bated breath. "You want to know why, James?" she asked as she stood up to get to her full height. "Because I don't love you, and I can't believe you ever thought I did." She fought to keep back the tears that were welling up in her eyes, and to keep her cold mask on through her flat-out lie. "Get over yourself, accept it and move on. We're over." Everyone in the room had their jaws scraping against the floor by now, everyone thought that they would never break up, after all, they were Lily and James, the perfect couple.

Once outside, Lily allowed the tears to fall, and then she ran, she ran as fast as she could.

"LILY!" she heard James shout from behind her.

She ran faster.

But it was useless, as he was much faster than her, and was slowly but surely catching up to her. She saw the charms classroom and hurriedly shut the door behind her and cast some charms to keep James out. But she had nowhere to go, she was too high up, so she couldn't jump down out the window, so she ran to Professor Flitwick's office. From there she could take the route to the library. She ran inside and out the other door that led to the secret passage to the library. As she emerged, she ran back to the common room as fast as her legs could take her and up into her dorm. She thought that she was safe because no boys were allowed up the stairs to the girls' dorms, but the marauders figured out how to get past that. So when James came back to the empty common room, he cast the charm on himself and ran up the stairs to the 7th year girl's dorm. He burst open the door in a flash of bright green light. Lily, on the other side saw the green light and it reminded her of a vision she once saw where she had to protect a child, apparently hers, when a cloaked figure with blood-red eyes burst open the door and killed her in a flash of green light. The memories came back and started to haunt her in her consciousness. She let out a blood-curdling scream and curled up into a small ball in the corner of the room whimpering "NO! Just go1 go away! Leave me ALONE! Please….please just leave me alone…please….please….no, please!" as she thought of the figure cloaked in black that came to kill he child and herself. James however saw it as though he had scared Lily that much and she wanted him to go away. James felt wetness at his eyes that he hadn't felt for a very long time, and as the tears threatened to fall, he turned and left the common room, feeling numb all over.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Lily left after a while, and no one could find James, even with the Marauder's Map, so his friends thought that he must have gone to Hogsmeade.

Lily ran to the Astronomy Tower, the tallest tower in Hogwarts, after spending some time in the Hogwarts Library, her safe place. When night came, she snuck out of her dorms and ran to the astronomy tower, while being wary of being caught. For a while she just stood at the edge. The icy wind was constantly thrashing against her skin, but she didn't feel it. She looked out into the darkness of her surroundings and thought, _how very like my life, dark. It consumes everything; it overtakes even the biggest mountain. You can't hide from it. It overwhelms the will of consciousness. It's frightening how something so plain, so normal, so blank like the blackness can be so powerful. The battle inside my mind rages, I can feel it. There's still a part of me that wants to remain in this world, to see life as it is being lived. But then there's the part of me that just wants to disappear, to give in to the black. But no matter how hard the mountain tries, it will always be overtaken by the darkness of the night, for even the moon, the last light, the last hope, goes out..._

She jumped, and this time, no one was there to catch her...

_I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

_do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?_

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

_I want to die!!!_

_my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation_

_my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide_


End file.
